dragon_keeper_chronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Race
There are several races within the series. They are divided into four different categories. High Races There are seven high races that Wulder breathed life into. Doneel Doneels are furry with bulging eyes, thin black lips, and ears atop their heads. They rarely grow over three feet tall, think there is music for most occasions, and love flamboyant clothes. Emerlindian Emerlindians are graceful in everything they do, and live quite a long time. They have pointed ears, noses, and chins. When they are young, they are blond with fair skin. Both darken as they age and gain wisdom. The wise, brown Emerlindians are called Grannies, and the few black ones are cald Grands. Grands are nearly a thousand years old. Emerlindians can either be five feet at their tallest or six to six-and-a-half feet tall at their tallest, depending on which group they are in. Kimen Kimens are the the smallest of the seven high races. They don't wear clothes in the traditional sense, but light. They can move quickly and can be found almost everywhere. They are elusive, fast, and are under two feet tall. Ever since the Battle of Ordray, Kimens have taken on the role of observers and keep watch over evil. They believe that this is what Wulder wants from them, and won't over step that boundary unless Wulder dictates otherwise. Marione Mariones are excellent framers and warriors. They are slightly taller than O'rants. O'rant O'rants are one of the seven high races. They often have a citrus smell and are no taller than five to six feet. Urohm Urohms are the tallest of the seven high races. They are gentle giants, well proportioned, and very intelligent. Tumanhofer Tumanhofers are short, squat, and powerful fighters. They love to dig, though this isn't limited to the dirt and mines. Many Tumanhofers enjoy learning. You will be hard pressed to find less than three universities in a Tumanhofer city. They have very long names, though they allow close friends and family use short nicknames. Low Races There are seven low races that Pretender manipulated. Bisonbeck Bisonbecks are the most intelligent of the seven low races. Known for their strength and endurance, the bisonbecks added an unholy rage into battle with their formidable ability to wipe out anyone who opposed them. They make up most of Risto's army. Blimmet Blimmets are weasel-like creatures with luxurious, dark fur, and razor-sharp teeth. Blimmets burrow rapidly through the earth. Sometimes their movement can be seen from above as the ground bulges and sinks in a line above their tunnel. After they have eaten, they sleep for months, then wake up ravenous.They often swarm out of the ground for periodic feeing frenzies. If you eat their meat, you will grow to crave nothing else, and wearing their lovely fur draws other Blimments to you. Grawling Grawlings are not known for their intellect. They are afraid of closed in spaces and are clumsy with their fingers. Even if you don't see one of these mountain ogres, you can smell them. Their ears are highly sensitive. They are described as beings with hairy legs, fat lips, yellowed teeth, flappy noses, and tiny black eyes. Quiss Quiss have an enormous appetites. Every three years, the Quiss develop the capacity to breathe air for six weeks and forage along the sea coast, creating havoc. They are extremely slippery. Ropma Rompa are half-men, half animals that are useful in herding and caring for beasts. They have a limited vocabulary and name their children after things they see every day (i.e. Bug and Dirt). Schoerg Schoergs are much like Grawligs except they are shorter and less playful than a Grawlig is. Stinger-Schoerg Stinger-Schoergs are a variant of Schoergs that have a scorpion-like tail instead of a prehensile tail. Mordakleep Mordakleeps are shadowy creatures with small red eyes, wide mouths, and green tongues. They are known as the embodiment of nothing as when a being is held within them, there is nothing there. A mind will writhe and eventually shut down against the pain of loneliness and isolation. They can only breath in water and their tails, which are extremely long, are where their gills are. The only way to destroy a Mordakleep is to separate the tail from the body. Dragons There are different types of dragons with may different gifts. They have fierce pride in their genealogy and there are even songs among dragons about their clans and ancestry. Minor Dragon Minor dragons are the smallest of all the dragons. The color of their scales tell you what their abilities are. They are the size of a young kitten. Major Dragon Major dragons used as personal transport. They are between 8-11 feet tall. Riding Dragons These dragons are slightly larger than Major Dragons, but not as big as Greater Dragons. Greater Dragon These are the largest of all dragons, and they can carry many men and cargo. Fire Dragon These dragons emerged from the volcanoes in the ancient days. Fire-breathing dragons often allied to Pretender, but some follow Paladin. Meech Dragon Meech Dragons are the most intelligent dragons, capable of speech. They can do a great many things, but no one knows the extent of their abilities. Females meeches lay up to five eggs in their lifetime. They mature quickly, being the mental and physical equivalent of a seven year old in a few weeks. Other These races are of unknown origin. No one knows if Wulder created them or not, or if they should even exist outside of folktales. But their existence begs the question, "What other beings of fables are out there?" Halfling Though many of the people of Amara think that halflings should be considered part of the Low Races, Paladin feels that that isn't the case. Wulder never said that the races had to stay within their birth race to find love, so it is natural that the races would end up mixing blood at some point. Minneken Minnekens are plump figures covered with fur with tiny black eyes, round stand-up ears, thin lips, and small white teeth. They live on the fabled Isle of Kye. They are often mistaken for mice. Their existence has been debated, but many believe that Minnekens only exist in old wives tales. Category:World of Wulder